Sayoko Minase
is a young girl who attended at Amano-Mihashira Academy City. She is the main antagonist in the Investigation arc, she is a necromancer and ghost rated as a god-class vengeful spirit. Appearance Sayoko has long black hair and black eyes and wears an Amano-Mihashira Academy school uniform, though hers appears to be an older one. When she's transformed she gains a raven-like lower-half and wings, and then a number of mysterious appendages. Personality Sayoko is often divided in her personality due to taking in hundreds of thousands of vengeful spirits. These manifests as her sweet and compassionate side, and her vengeful and cruel side. When she's with Santa she tries to hide the influence of the spirits until she could no longer hold onto her sense of self, which was roughly eight years after they met and the start of the Investigation Arc. As a villain, she is frightfully effective and works subtly to undermine her enemies until it is too late, but she truly believes that she is doing what is best for Santa and tries to placate the vengeful spirits. History Sayoko was a student at Mahora eighty-years ago and was a victim of bullying. Karin suspected that she was a girl with a modest amount of talent who died and then became the receptacle for vengeful spirits driven to suicide, granting her power at the cost of her sanity over time. This led to her being responsible to the serial killings over the decades, with some people seeing her and rumors spreading about her. She befriended Santa eight years prior to the story, only to see him murdered and the brought him back as a ghost. She then mutilated his killers so horribly that Santa begged her to erase him, but rather than lose him she changed his memories and stayed away from him until the story began. Plot Investigation arc She appears during the arc to tell Kuroumaru that Santa had died but didn't remember, hoping that they would befriend him. When Karin appears to try and get him, she waits until she's alone in the bathroom to try and attack her. Karin laments that she didn't find her sooner, because her mind was already starting to break apart, and then tries to purify her. Unfortunately, Sayoko was too powerful and then buried her 1000 meters below ground, before finding Santa under attack by Kuroumaru. She confesses to Santa that he died, and then promises to make the world pay, beginning her plan to infect the world with the zombie plague. When Kirie shows up, intending to stop her by using Reset & Restart, she bites and infects her. She then has Kirie infect Kuroumaru and then use him to take out Touta, but she was unable to infect him. She then tears Ikkuu apart to render him useless, and tell Santa they've won before flying off to finish infecting the world. When Santa encounters her again, the spirits have overtaken her and rendered her unable to recognize him until he grabs her and tells her she can stop. The spirits refuse to let her before taking hold again, attacking Santa until Touta returns and holds off the possessed Kuroumaru. Santa uses the opening to free her from the spirits, but the act kills her. Fortunately, Kirie is un-possessed and they managed to bring back her soul, but doing so also brought back the vengeful spirits. However, she admits her defeat and then passing on, telling Santa she loved him and for Touta to take care of him. Abilities Sayoko is a frightfully competent magic-user and ghost, utilizing her abilities to their fullest in order to take out opponents who were immortal. As a god-like vengeful spirit with 340,000 raging spirits inside of her, she has an immense amount of strength. Though she ultimately lost, her actions required a reset in order to avoid destroying the world. In terms of power, she is considered an enemy who could face Yukihime. Magic *'Necromancy': Sayoko is a Necromancer, capable of both raising the dead as ghouls, turning Santa into a powerful ghost in his own right, as well as developing specialized miasma to even infect and take control of immortals. In the event an immortal could not be controlled by her abilities, their healing factors could still be severely limited by the miasma. **Her creation of Santa is noted by Dana as a work of genius, indicating that she is a truly skilled Necromancer. *'Dark Magic: '''Sayoko demonstrated a mastery over spells using the dark-element as a basis, capable of what was considered Grand Master Class magic. Her magical activation incantation is: '''Alwell Falwell Velvet' Spells * Dark's Dragon Breath: This spell inflicts both physical damage as well as psychological attacks capable of temporarily paralyzing even Karin through her blessing. * Sagitta Magica 571 Rapid Fire Dark Fire Arrows * Dios Tykos Melan * Iaculatio Fulgoris: Summons numerous dark element lances to barrage an opponent * Divine Thunder: A spherical blast of lightning used with a flick of the wrist without an incantation * Black Thunder: A straight blast of lightning used by pointing with the index and middle finger without an incantation Ghost Abilities * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with her mind. * Intangibility: The ability to phase through things. * Flight: The ability to fly. Battles References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters